The Protectors
by Haunted-Shadows
Summary: They unknowlingly pushed her over the edge, made her awaken something that should have stayed sleeping, while two young men formulated a plan that would change their lives forever...
1. How it began

A/N: this is just some rabid plot bunnie that needed a home... and I'm sure you guys can keep it nice and healthy. Not too many flames, and lots of reviews should keep it satisfied LOL.

"I heard that git Malfoy got the Slytherin team new brooms, again."

"What, really?"

"I don't know yet, he hasn't gloated about it yet, it's just a rumour. The Slytherin pricks requested practise time, for special circumstances..."

"Guys-?"

"And now, stupid rumours are whizzing round."

"I bet it's a load of hype."

"Guys!"

"But Ron, it could be true."

"Hermione, you know how much the Slytherins love hearing people talking about them. Bigheaded twats."

"GUYS!" The three turned around, to an extremely annoyed fifth year.

"Ginny? What the hell's your problem? We're trying to have a conversation here! Why'd you interrupt?"

"Well, if you'd acknowledge my existence sometime, you might have found out!" She left the common room, pausing only to hear a mumbled "Christ, how rude do you get?" before she left, holding the tears back from the group currently clambering in through the portrait hole.

Running down the halls, she headed for the top floor of the castle, and when she was sure she wouldn't be disturbed, she stopped, and slid down the back wall of an alcove, panting heavily. Here the tears pored out, in huge stops and curled fists. They did that all the time. Why? Was she no importance? Couldn't they see her at all? Was she really so worthless, that they chose her lazy, egotistical brother over herself? That last point stung, and she mentally cursed herself, for taking her thoughts down that path. Too long had she pined for someone to recognise her as someone else besides the 'littlest Weasley', and hoping that that dream would start with someone like her brother, and his mates, was just not realistic.

She knew she was being pathetic, pining over some one like Harry Potter, especially when he couldn't care less about her. She was just Ron's little sister. Nothing more to him, and that annoyed her to hell. But now, Harry no longer mattered. Why should she put herself out, why should she try for someone who couldn't give a damn about her even if he tried?

Yes, Harry was no longer important in her life. What ever he thought or said, or did, she would completely ignore him, and move on. She was fed up of crying in corridors over him.

Yet there was still Hermione. She was the only one out of the three who had spoken to her without needing to... and that mattered. He could have Harry and Ron, perhaps all her family. Just not Hermione.

Sitting cross-legged in an alcove, in a deserted corridor, she did something that sent fear down her spine, and made her limbs numb.

"Tom?"

* * *

"So, anytime soon, father should ask him to launch an attack here. I'm getting bored." He beckoned around. "With this place. It seems so... immature; dirty... it's time we got out of here."

"You reckon Lucius would really ask him that? Just out of the blue?"

"Don't be so stupid Blaise, as if my father would have the guts to do that. No, instead, he's going to drop hints, and try to 'manipulate our Dark Lord'. I swear father's now beyond obsessed. At a drop of a hat, father would kill us all for him. It doesn't bother me though" seeing the look on Blaise's face. "Just makes life interesting. And in the end he'll be asked to kill us, if we're agreed on not joining... I'm actually looking forward to that day. Should be quite... amusing."

The two figures walked in silence for a few minutes, staring at the floor.

"You know, I reckon we go now."

"What?"

"Seriously, I reckon we just go back down to the common room, pack up our trunks with the most decent stuff, and leave..."

"What? Where would we go?"

"Well, anywhere. It's not like we couldn't afford it."

"Fair point, but what would we do?"

"Who cares? How about nothing?"

"Blaise, you and I both know we don't have _that_ much gold, even if we were to completely raid the vaults. Especially if we were going to live the same way as usual..."

"As if we wouldn't, Draco. You and I both know we couldn't survive without the manors..."

"Then why don't we just own the manors then?"

"And what, kill our fathers, thus becoming undisputed heirs to their power and riches, owning empires spanning the world, and only rivalled by each other?"

The look on their faces was priceless.

"How are we going to do this then?" after several minutes of hard thinking.

"Well, it would need to look like an accident, because obviously we're going to be main suspects anyway."

"How about we convince the ministry our father's lives are in danger?"

"Oh, just turn up with open arms 'Fudge, we need help, our fathers lives are in danger!'?"

"No, Draco. We take sacks of gold. Become friendly with fudge. Then, come to him with a favour to ask. Ask him if he could save our fathers, or at least their estate, from the clutches of the dark lord. Remind him what sort of stuff are rumoured to be in the grounds of the estates, and what would be the consequences if there was no person on the light side controlling them."

"Mmmm I guess... but we're only 16... we're going to have to wait until school ends, for fudge to really respect us."

"he doesn't need to respect us, he needs to fear us."

"all in good time, Blaise. But for now, we need to start finding out what exactly is going on in our homes, find out all the secrets and special features. It'll just look like two kids exploring their homes if we do it now."

"And suffer the humiliation of being approached as _kids_?"

"A small price to pay for the power we will have, if this works..." A new voice broke the silence.

"And what makes you think Voldemort would let you kill two of his most trusted followers?"

* * *

A/N: just an idea I had, please review, and tell me what you think.

Thank you

Shads


	2. Relevations

Blaise and Draco whipped round, and there, in an alcove, tear stains down her face, sat Ginevra Weasley, a look of pure curiosity gracing her features.

"Excuse me, Weaslette? You dared to speak to us?"

"Well, it looks like I just did." Neither boys missed the dark flash in her eyes.

"And what, prey tell, would you be doing up here, alone, Weaslette? No friends to play with? Or has the little tag-along realised the golden trio isn't really very golden anymore?"

"All in the past Malfoy, all in the past. Not that it's anything to do with you of course. But I ask caution of you, for I do have a 'friend' you may be familiar with. One you wouldn't want to annoy. He might punish your fathers' and that would never do."

"A 'friend'? You wouldn't be implying what I think you might be?"

"Zabini? You think? Well, I never knew that!"

"Lame, Weasley, oh so very lame."

"Despite that, I still think you should be careful of what you say to me."

"Oh really? So should we cower in fear?"

"Up to you I guess... I suggest you cower in fear, kiss the hem of my robes and beg for mercy. You do have practise, after all." The smirks form their faces went in a flash. They were replaced by narrowed eyes and pouts.

"And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean, mud-blood-lover?"

"That both your families have crawled on the floor in terror in front of the Dark Lord. Am I right?"

"How dare you try and insult us in such a way, blood-traitor! Our families have never, repeat, never bowed down to anyone lower than ourselves. You scum aren't good enough to lick the dirt off our shoes, and you seem to be forgetting that!" Malfoy snarled, pulling out his wand. Blaise placed a hand on his arm, calming him down. He then turned to Ginny, who was smirking pleasantly.

"Get your bitch under control, Zabini."

"He's not my bitch! Why am I defending myself to you anyway?"

"I thought we'd already established this once. You both should show some respect to me. You should be doing more than defending yourselves. You should be begging on the floor, at my feet in fact."

"You dare to suggest we should be the ones begging at your feet?" Draco's voice was dangerously low, and the temperature in the corridor dropped several degrees.

"No, I am mainly suggesting you do so before you are made to do so."

"And who would make us bow to a mud-blood-lover?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you? Times are changing, boys. You aren't going to have the chance to execute your little plan. He'll quash any thoughts of supremacy."

"Is that so? And what makes you such an authority on Voldemort anyway?"

"Well well well, Zabini, you're foolish enough to say his name."

"And would you give me a reason to be?"

"Excuse me, why are we still talking to her?"

"Draco. So, Weaslette, as I was saying, what makes you such an expert on him? Finally found someone else to fantasise about?"

"Why fantasise, when you could have the real thing...? But in answer to your question, he and I seem to have a... understanding. He's stood right behind you, if you need to clear up anything." They both spun round, and there stood a boy, long ebony hair falling into his eyes, an annoyed expression plastered over his face.

Looking between Ginny and 'Voldemort' Draco laughed it off.

"You're really Voldemort? Nice try weasel. That's impossible."

"Surely you aren't that naive, Malfoy? Everything is possible, including me leaving an imprint of myself inside my princess's mind ready for her to awaken me, and me standing right here, in the form of a 16 year old." The smile fell from both Blaise and Draco's faces.

"How did this happen?" Blaise snapped.

"I'm sure your father isn't this unintelligent Zabini."

"This has nothing to do with my father. Leave him out of this." Blaise snarled

"But this has everything to do with your father. Yours too, Draco. And as Ginervra quite rightly asked, what makes you think I'd just let you kill my two most... praised _servants_?" He emphasised the word 'servants' heavily, and both the boys growled.

"Watch your mouth, mud-blood-scum." At this point Ginny intervened.

"Show the proper respect for someone your families have sworn to follow for a lifetime!" she snapped. That voice was so hard, so cruel. So full of pent up pain. It sent a cold chill down Draco's spine.

"Our fathers are spineless fools who know nothing better than taking orders from a half-blood." Blaise was getting angrier now. His eyes had darkened. A sure sign blood was going to be spilt soon.

"That may be so, Zabini, but I have no time to stand here with the likes of you."

"Despite that, you still haven't proven to us you really are Voldemort."

"As you wish." He pulled a long thin snake from his pocket, and pulled it up to his face.

"Arcuo adolvi serpents entis"

((Bow down to me, snake))

The snake bowed its head, and then slid back into his pocket. Blaise was impressed. Draco, however, wasn't.

"Nice try. Anyone could control a snake with parseltongue." 'Voldemort' shook his head.

"You are incorrect. Potter and I are the only two this century. You know this. Stop wasting my time, Malfoy. I am not here to satisfy your queries, I am here to make a deal. You want your fathers' estates and power, yet you want no business with me. That is fine. But I ask one thing of you both."

"And what would that be?"

"To- Ginervra! He knows of our meeting! I will call upon you again, my princess."

"Tom, I want to come with you!"

"Soon, but now you must leave us. Farewell." And Tom fell back into the shadows.

Ginny, Blaise and Draco stood staring at each other for several seconds, before someone spoke.

"We will speak not of this to anyone." And they turned and left.

"Who was it!? Who was with him?"

"A female. Two males. Different houses. It's hard to tell. But whoever was here with him cleansed the alcove. We can't even tell who's wand burned that into the stone." He pointed to a dark mark sign, burned into the stone.

"How fucking unbelievably stupid!?!?"

"Calm yourself, Blaise. It matters not that he has risen."

"It matters more than you care to think about Draco! He could get past Dumbledore's wards!"

"He never had to, Blaise. He never left her, he never left this place..."

"But what of her?"

"I know not what to make of her. A Weasley? As a dark Queen? Figures a half-blood would choose a Weasley for a Queen.

"How much do you think this affects our plans...?"

"I know not... he knows our plans, and will undoubtedly warn our fathers..."

"But we haven't yet established whether that was Voldemort, or Tom Riddle."

"It looked like Tom!"

"Yes, but would Voldemort really attempt to snare a Queen in his usual form? You know he often changes, to capture women..."

"We will find out soon enough... we must find the little Weasley, and ask her to inform us about Tom, once he contacts her again."

"Oh, as if she would agree!"

"You misunderstand me, Blaise! We talk to her properly. Decently, and with respect. Become her friend. And when she does become the Dark Queen, we'll be 'trusted advisors'." Blaise burst out laughing.

"Draco, are you serious? Did that actually come from your lips? Who are you, and what have you done with the pureblood prince I know and love like a brother?"

"I'm being serious! Put aside all that bullshit for a moment, and think about the future for a moment. Think how powerful Voldemort will be, once he has Weasley, and all of his strength. We need to be on his side, and I don't particularly fancy bowing down to that half-blood scum, or letting him mark me!"

"Yeah well-"

"Do you like bowing down to people Blaise? Does it make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?" Blaise gently punched him on the arm, daring him to start another sentence along the same lines.

"No, and you know that..."

"Well then, how else do you expect us to enable our positions of power? Unless you find the idea of a half-blood marking you as his slave a really nice idea..."

"Alright alright, I get your point! But how do you propose we do this?"

"We go see our future Queen..."


	3. Amigere’

A/N: don't you just love it when you're reading a really cool fic, an the chapters just keep coming and coming? I love it, it gives me such a buzz...

ahem

Moving on...

Well, welcome to chapter... 3? Whayhey!!!!!!!!

Electra Black: lol thanx for the review buddy. Is it just me, or are we getting a REDICULOUS amount of coursework?!?!?!?

Rhysenn Riddle: hehehe glad you like it, it's well good getting a review like that, makes my day...

SanityEscapesMe: LMAO at your name, how original. It's great. Thanks for the review, and I hope I meet all your criteria LOL.

Dracademented: Omg you liked it? Wow, what an honour... sorry the fan art's taking so long, but I have tonnes of school stuff I need to get out of the way, plus I just met a really cool dude... I'll post it up on deviant art ASAP ok? Many thanks for the review...

Disclaimer: Omg you know when you have passport pictures taken, in those little booth things? Well I just had one done for a shared passport thing, and hell, I look like a re-incarnated BAT! I swear I look like the daughter of Hades and Persephone... eek man, eek. (btw, I have blacky blue hair and was wearing a ridiculous amount of black eyeliner at the time. Oh and a black hoody that stinks of weed that I got from a rock festival. And as for the Persephone and Hades thing, check out my other fic, it explains it in there.) Oh shit, this was menna be a disclaimer wasn't it?

Haunted-Shadows does not own Harry Potter, and refuses to acknowledge any copyright breach

* * *

"Ginny?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Where were you last night?"

"Library, Ron."

"But-"

"Ron! Over here!" Harry's call pulled Ron over to Hermione and Harry, further up the table. They'd left her out, again... not that it mattered to her anymore... they were so pathetic, so young and blissfully innocent. Sure, they reckoned they'd been through things, but that was nothing on what was promised for the 'golden trio'...

Sitting down somewhere along the table she dwelled on her thoughts. The rush to the library, then to the common room had been exhausting, yet her energy had been replenished by her Lord. She had been surprised that Dumbledore hadn't already pulled her up, and demanded an explanation as to why she had awoken a dark lord, and become his consort. She felt herself shrouded by dark shadows, yet no one seemed to have noticed. No one ever noticed...

A pair of eyes caught her eyes, and her vision homed in on the cool grey orbs of Draco Malfoy. He wanted to talk. Why else would he have bothered looking at her? She simply nodded, and left the hall, leaving her breakfast untouched and a space on the bench that was soon filled again.

"Milady." Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"What have you eaten, Malfoy?"

"Respect.

"Bullshit."

"I am sincere, milady. I will be honest with you. Our prospects look ill-fated, and our only path is your trust."

"You don't fancy having your pretty little wrists burned with His mark?"

"Yes, milady."

"So you suck up to a future queen ensuring a blemish-free wrist?"

"Milady, please understand, i mean no disrespect, or dishonour on my family. I are sympathetic to you- His cause, yet still show an amount of reluctance. We have our honour, Ginevra. Please at least give me the time to contemplate the lose of it."

"This means eternal trust, Draco. This means more than some pathetic vengeance path you have going with your father. You will gain my trust, and I yours. Betray me and feel my wrath of the gods below, amigere'..."

((Trusted one))

* * *

Draco was sat back, in the Slytherin common room, wondering how the fuck they had sorted that out so easily, when Blaise stormed in, in an evident rage.

"How the-"

"Hush! Not here, Blaise." And after dragging him from the common room, and into an empty potions classroom, he slammed the door shut, and placed a heavy silencing charm around the doorway. "Now, what angers you so?"

"Father! He attempted to pull me out of Hogwarts!"

"He dared to do what?!?"

"Pull me out! Make me stay at home all year, so I could 'learn proper respect for our master'"

"But- I"

"Tom, Draco, it was Tom. He's told both our fathers of yesterday night... he knows of our plan..." Blaise's voice was thick with anger and pain.

"How could he have the nerve?"

"How do you think? Tom. That half-blood scum is tainting our families Draco. We must rid of him soon, lest our family names be tainted forever."

"If he was so angered as to come here, why do you stand with me now?"

"Dumbledore..."

"He defended you?!?"

"He knows of our intentions Draco, he told me himself. He knows of our want to rid ourselves of that half-blood scum, and will not stand in our way..."

"Well, at least that shows how little faith he has of Potter-"

"Not important Draco!"

"Yes well this is. I caught Ginevra at breakfast, while you were at Dumbledore's office."

"Oh? And what did our future queen say to our proposal? I see no slap marks..."

"Yes, well, she took it... strangely well. It was almost like she was expecting us to say something."

"Was she put up to it?"

"No. her emotions were true. She spoke a word in the Pure Tongue, Blaise. You and I both know that emotion is not forced..."

"What did she say in the old tongue?"

"Amigere'."

"Trusted one..."

"Exactly..."

"And what of her trusting me?"

"I know not. She simply left, after speaking with me."

"But does this mean our plan may work?"

"Yes, except for the minor detail of Tom knowing our plan. And the fact he told your father... and most likely mine..."

"We should wait, and see if our Lady's actions will halt your murder..."

"Agreed, you know what my father's like..."

Indeed Blaise did. So many times Draco had come to him for help, with his bruises and cuts. Draco never told him it was his father, and Blaise almost snorted at Draco's pride. Who else would give him those bruises? And then survive to do it again? But Blaise respected his privacy, and figured that Draco would tell him one day. Maybe after Draco had killed Lucius like Blaise knew he wanted to do...

"So, what do we do next?"

"I guess we must wait. We wait for my father's reaction. If he does not reaction, Riddle did not tell my father and he is simply toying with us."

"Bastard half-blood scum."

"Indeed, now let us not waste anymore time here, and return to the common room. I am freezing!"

"Idiot... ice prince my ass."

"Your ass will be the only thing left, twat, if you don't shut up."

"But I know you love me really, drakey-baby." Blaise wiggled his hips. Draco simply growled and replied with:-

"Wait till I tell Pansy you've been hitting on me..."

"Twat you will tell her no such thing."

"Yes, but you never know... my tongue might slip..."

"And then both my girlfriend and I will tear it out and eat it for dinner." Draco simply laughed.

"Yes, but it's worth it, just to see you acting camp, Blaise." Draco dodged a fist.

"Drop down and die, Draco, right now..."

* * *

She missed him. They had had many conversations before she brought him into the world, and now he was gone, she felt empty and alone. There was no Tom to comfort her, whisper in her mind of how things would be in the future. And Draco's approach brought it alarmingly close to home. Already he saw her as his Queen, although it could just be his scheme. She knew she would have to wait until she left school, until she would be reunited with her Lord, yet it seemed such a long time to wait before she could lie with him, with no regard for anyone else... the ache in her mind and chest told her she needed her sleep, with or without Tom, and so, sighing gently, she climbed the Gryffindor dormitory steps, and clambered into her bed.


	4. Ink

A/N: It's amazing, really. Your life finally gets back on track, a little shacked up, but at least it's all there and nothing went horribly wrong. Until one fateful night when you meet someone, and bang, your life is changed forever, and there is nothing you can do to stop it. How in the name of the Gods are you supposed to handle that?

Morwen24: meh, grammar mistakes and typos are nothing. It's not like you're gona mark and grade it like it's some English paper are you? ::backs away:: you aren't Canadian are you? I have a Canadian English teacher. She scares the shit outta me. I personally have nothing against Canadians, they rock, but man, that is one scary woman ((::shudders::)) I mean, would you prefer me to get this out to you all fast and risk a few mistakes that no one really gives one about, or would you rather I sit and spend waaaaay too many hours going through each sentence with a dictionary and English teacher...? Thanx for the review anyway, it was appreciated. And as for the plot, well, it kinda scares me, where I get the idea from...

Dracademented: greetings, o superior author (guys, read her stuff, it rocks the earth) thank you for the review, it means so much, it makes it all worth it knowing someone with such a cool fic likes it glows with pride ahem, erm, yeah, moving on LOL...

Electra Black: Yo. Omg you created a monster!

Ph34r th3 50u/ m0l3!!!!!

Dedication: well... hmmm. He will remain nameless.

Oh, and Gareth, I'm sorry I kicked you THAT hard, but at least you can still walk, eh?

* * *

Winter announced its arrival in a torrent of blizzards and storms. The old castle creaked and cracked, under the fierce blows of the harsh wind, and the ancient magic seeped into the rock over many years kept the castle in one piece. Relatively.

The days became darker now. The students no longer strayed into the grounds, preferring the warmth and protection of the castle. All except one.

The black cloak was slung gently around her shoulders, more likely there for show, rather than warmth. The skies had opened, and the rain-filled mist flowed over the lone figure. Her thoughts rested on a conversation that would most probably take place one day.

"_Last time I checked, Gryffindor's main criteria for inclusion were the two points:-_

_One, you were brave_

_Two, you are pure of heart._

_Indeed you are both, and yet you still doubt your own capabilities. It is the same with me. I am a pure blood Slytherin, yet I do not long to be part of my house's urge for a name of the Dark Side, and yet I am always associated with this practise. I do not believe, nor will I ever believe, that the 'Dark Lord' is a worthy figure of authority. I believe the true source of power to be behind you, and this is why I asked of you in the way I did. Forgive any misgivings about my motives you ever had, for I am loyal to The Queen, and only you." _

She led back against the rock, sighing. Life had a new meaning, a new excuse to never waste a second, yet here she was, waiting, ready to carry on her life, next to her Love. Was she really willing to waste two years of her life? And if not, how was she going to use these two years? And her loyalty had yet to be explained. Now Tom had returned, she could love him as a real person, yet something held her back. He was no longer a fantasy; she was expected to love him as she had before. And that was what had been troubling the young queen.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, and looking up, she saw a cloaked figure stood up, behind the small boulder. Shaking the hood down, Draco gazed down at her, a concerned look gracing his features, as he gently stooped down, and pulled her to her feet. Brushing the hair away from her face, he leant in close.

"Come, milady, the darkness is setting in."

* * *

"You have an addiction to the cold or something? Do you LIKE sitting on wet grass in the pouring rain?"

"W-what?" but Draco raised a hand, stopping her mid-sentence, and continued.

"Do you WANT me to have to explain to Tom why the hell you'd be down in the hospital wing having odd potions poured down your throat by some filthy muggle-loving-"

"DRACO!"

"What?!"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm fine, I had a covering spell on me, I'm not even damp, will you chill out already? And who the hell do you think you are anyway, ordering me around like I'm some naughty child!?"

"I don't fancy knocking on Riddle Manor door 'Hey, Tom, sorry to drop in like this but I figured you should know, your girlfriend just froze to death-"

"How dare you mock me, and your Lord?"

"I mean no disrespect! I truly worry for your safety!"

"_J'ain besoin dette votren confiancen y protection mais por favorette, j'ai besoin dette vous poure mene respectere_"

((I need your trust and protection, but I also need your respect!))

"This you have!"

"Bul-"

"I am serious! Why do you insist on assuring yourself I am some untrustworthy filth?"

"Last year, even last month you hated me! Do you expect me to take in this sudden character change?"

"Petty arguments and threats made you think I hated you? Potter, Weasley and that Mudblood, so good and perfect... yeah I hated them, but never you... never." His voice was now a whisper, nearly lost in the cries of the wind, and the crackling of the logs on the fire.

"Well why the fuck not? They were my friends, why not hate me?"

"Because you-"The door slammed open, and Blaise Zabini strode in. He took one look at Ginny and Draco, and hid a grin.

"Milady. Please allow me to steal Ice-Prince over there from you. I need him _urgently_."

"Ice-Prince?" Ginny looked from Blaise, who was sniggering, to Draco, who was literally growling at the black haired boy. "Have I missed some dig at Draco?"

"Forget he said it, milady. He will be dead before the night ends." He shot Blaise a death glare, daring him to contradict, before leaning closer to Ginny murmuring "Let us finish this conversation one time.", and, after a bow each, followed Blaise out of the Room Of Requirement.

* * *

How had she gotten herself sucked into this? Months ago, she was the youngest Weasley, the first girl to be born into the family for generations. Now, she was practically a Queen. This wizard had killed her Mother's family, and Harry's parents... caused so much pain, so much desperation and here she was, willing to betray her family and friends, for a man she only knew bad stories about.

Where along the line had she snapped, and lost all remorse? Somewhere after he had entered her head, and she had realised how fake it all seemed; All the bullshit that seemed to arise as a result of the Chamber incident. Dumbledore's reaction had pushed her into waves upon waves of anger. He had simply offered her some hot chocolate (which she refused) and sent her off to bed. 'Yes yes, the least important Weasley had her mind taken over by a Dark Lord, not that it really affected her or anything.' She could imagine his explanation to the teachers. It pained her to the core.

No one had realised how deep Tom had gotten. He was now a part of her, like a leech, sucking out any hope that things, one day, would get better. And with that lose of hope came the inevitable realisation that although Dumbledore and Harry may be on the Light side, it was really how you viewed things, depending on what side you were on. What was Tom really trying to do? Keep an ancient way of life clean and pure for as long as possible, and some would ask what was really so wrong about that. The Wizarding world really was hypocritical. Here they were, fighting a Dark Lord who stood for the purifying of a race, keeping the magic flowing, safe, and secure in a few trusted families (albeit with dark methods, but his ideas were running out) when the whole Wizarding world was hidden from the muggles in the first place. That deified their taboo if nothing else did.

This loss of innocence brought her to the brink, and now, as her world lay in tatters around her feet, Tom provided a shelter from the debris falling down.

* * *

"So, Blaise-baby what was so important that you had to drag me away from a VERY important conversation with our Lady?"

"This." He thrust a piece of parchment into Draco's face, and gave Draco a couple minutes of peace while he read.

'Zabini.

Please tell Malfoy I am aware of how he literally dragged my Love from the rain, and would like to thank him for his intuition. Nothing has changed between us.'

"So, er... say something Draco."

"I-I can- Voldemort sent us a letter!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Doesn't that kinda freak you?"

"It's a letter!"

"Blaise, he sat down, with ink and parchment, and wrote you a letter! Doesn't that seem ridiculous?"

"That's not really the point though, is it? He knew you went after her, to make sure she was ok."

"Yeah but-"

"He knows, Draco, he knows."

* * *

He placed a hand on top of her bowed head, signalling her to rise.

"Good of you to join me tonight. You know you do not bow before me, Love."

"Yes, but you know I want you to be aware of how much respect and Love I possess for you." He smiled down at her, and gently pulled her to her feet. She barely reached his shoulders, something he found adorable.

"My small one..." she sighed, and gently bit the side of his neck. "But you are, my preciously beautiful gem." She grinned, and looked around.

"So where are we tonight?"

"The Manor. It is not yet suitable for your arrival, in the flesh, but for now it is suitable for our... needs..."

"Indeed..."

* * *

"Knows what?"

"About you, about me, about her."

"About our 'understanding'?"

"No, about the fact you wear socks to bed."

"Er... but I don't-"

"I was being _sarcastic_, twat!"

"Ok, Ok, and Blaise please, I've got stuff on my mind ok, and I can't take this from you as well..."

"Yeah ok, I'm sorry. But please pay attention. This is important. This could affect our whole lives."

"It HAS affected our lives. We consider a Weasley as our Queen, a half-blood as our King!"

"Too true... I wonder how it will all turn out?"

"You're the one with Seer blood, you work it out!"

"I can't just call it up you know."

"I bet you 20 galleons you aren't even a Seer then."

"Deal?"

"Deal"

"Oh, and Draco? In about five minutes, duck. You owe me twenty galleons..." And with that warning, Blaise strode out of the Common room, and into the dormitories, wearing a sly smile.

"Fucking Seers..." Draco mumbled along to himself, as he stormed out of the dungeons, and onto the main hallways.

His mind wandered to the delicate situation himself and Blaise were in. So much for taking over the world, but you had to start somewhere... Even if it meant bowing to a half-blood-

Without warning, an Ink bottle heading straight towards him hit the wall directly behind his head as his reflexes went into action, and saved him from a messy concussion. As it shattered, red ink was everywhere, covering Draco's back, and the floor around him, like a pool of blood sweeping the stone, swirling patterns of a bloody face looked up at Draco, it looked familiar, but it wasn't him, it was-

"Oh gods, It hit M-Malfoy..." a small 2nd year Hufflepuff panting hard ran up the corridor after the bottle, a ripped bag in tatters, and some Gryffindor 5th years stood sniggering behind her. The corridor was deserted, apart from the Gryffindors down the hall, and the panting Hufflepuff. Draco put two and two together, and snarled.

"Which Gryffindor _mudblood_ threw this ink at me? Answer me now. I dare you to lie."

"I-it was me, we were just messing around, I'm ever so sorry, Sir." The small girl piped up. She was evidently terrified, and he could see the lie in her eyes.

"Nonsense, it was those fools, aiming at you. Am I right?" she paused, then nodded quickly, tears forming around nervous pools. His eyes narrowed at the four lads, who had backed up against the wall. Sussing out the ringleader, he grabbed him by his jumper, and yanked him forward. Whimpering slightly, the boy hung his head, his face pale with fear.

"I couldn't care less about who you bully or why, but if I EVER see you and ink in the same space of a foot, I will rip you limb from limb and feed you to your cowering parents. Do I make myself _perfectly_ clear?"

And with that, covered in ink, he stormed off, to find Blaise, and pummel every bit of him with a hard backed book.

"Fucking Seers."


	5. Infamous books and bloodline leverages

A/N: well, ok yes, it's late, yes, it is most probably drivel, but…

It's my longest ever yet, it's taken days of just rambled thoughts, so don't mind the random philosophy thrown in…

Dracademented: Yet again, another hilarious review, thank you so much. Weirdo… I think I may have sorted out that whole Author Alert thing out now… thank gods…

YOU FINISHED? YOU ENDED ONE OF THE GREATEST FICS EVER WROTE? AND THEN YOU LEFT US WITH THE PROMISE OF A YULETIDE SURPRISE? HOW THE HELL COULD YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

ElectraBlack: Hey beautiful. Life is too weird at the moment…

Disclaimer: Ok well, I say let her sue, and become a world famous tyrant swindling poor little kids such as myself out of their pocket money because she wants a new purple Jacuzzi or something…

The two figures strode down the hallway, cloaks billowing behind; hair pushed back in annoyance, revealing deep eyes of onyx, narrowed eyes of frosted glass, and two identical smirks. Students on their way to class changed direction on the spot, deliberately avoiding any corridor Blaise and Draco were in at that moment. They wanted to keep their limbs intact.

And with good reason. Both Draco and Blaise had a knowing glint in their eyes, a warning to anyone that might pester them.

"Look at the filth, Draco. How they whisper and avoid our gazes. They are nothing, and how they know it…" Draco smirked. Despite the fact they were pure blood, Draco knew that that would not nearly mean as much, if the half-bloods and muggle-born let the pure-bloods have the attitude they did.

"Indeed…" The two entered the musky library, the essence of old books filling their noses, as they strode over to Madam Pince's desk.

"Good morning, Draco, Blaise. What can I do for two such lovely boys?" the woman smiled at them kindly, peering over her glasses that were perched at the end of her nose.

"Good morning. We wish to collect a book from the restricted section. Professor Snape has signed for it." She nodded, and then, opening her huge reference catalogue, scanned several pages, all filled with small neat eloquent print.

"Ah, here we are. 'The First Index of the Potions and Passageways of Aura', is that correct?" Blaise and Draco both nodded, and she reached for a quill to sign the book off. "A magnificent read; an extremely detailed account of the first accounts of -work; Now, ensure Professor Snape is aware that this book is extremely rare, expensive, and close to my heart."

"We will do, Madam."

"Good good. Let me just check that signature slip…" she rummaged around her desk drawers for her Self Dating Stamper as Blaise slid it across the desktop. Soon, the slip had been stamped, the book had been handed to Draco, and she began to help another student with their request. The two subtly rushed from the room, and headed down into the safety of the dungeons.

"Ha! It worked! I cannot believe that old bat fell for it!"

"Must have been my good looks and charming manners…" Draco kissed the front cover of the book. "I cannot believe this. In my hands, lies one of the most sought after books ever wrote, and it lay rotting in our school library, for months on end, before we'd even finished looking in our own libraries back at the manors."

"Do you know what this means? Now, we can finally work on it all, finally we can find out what those carvings in the third garden mean."

"But how are we going to transfer this to your manor, to translate the wall carvings, when we only have the book for three days?"

"We're going to have to copy it, make a complete carbon copy of it, and send back the new one. I am not letting this out of my hands again…"

Dusk approached in all its glory, casting strange shadows through the castle as a figure sped through the corridors, sliding to a stop outside a set of double doors, and pushing them open.

"Mister Zabini. I was afraid you weren't coming…" Blaise simply panted, and slid the book over the desk, to Madam Pince, who pulled out her Self Dating Stamper, and stamped the catalogue, just as the grandfather clock in the corner struck six. She gave him a smile. "You made it just in time. Where would that delightful Mister Malfoy be hmmm? You two are usually inseparable…"

"He's off fucking some Hufflepuff whore. He always does get a little desperate for guys at sunset. He'll call at your chambers at nine pm tonight. Goodnight Madam Pince." Blaise smirked as the librarian gasped, and nearly fell off her chair, looking slightly disappointed and extremely horrified. That would teach Draco for telling Professor Sinistra that Blaise wanted her, naked and horny, on the desk they were stood around. Sure, she was hot, but did Draco really have to say that to her then? And admittedly, he did end up sleeping with her, but Draco telling her had ruined his fun, and that was unforgivable.

"And what are you smirking at?" Draco looked up at Blaise to see a sly grin plastered over his face.

"Oh, nothing much…" Draco let out a sigh of relief, but then Blaise continued to speak. "Madam Prince expects you to be at her quarters at nine pm…" Draco let out a roar, and after slamming his book down, he lunged for Blaise, who had burst out laughing, and ran out of the dormitory, into a packed common room. Everyone turned to observe the pair as they raced around the room, Draco bright red with anger. People were jeering, shouting cat-calls and wolf-whistles. This was irrelevant, as now Draco had Blaise pinned down on the rug, and his eyes were dangerously narrowed.

"Tell me what you said, Zabini." Blaise shook his head, and Draco lunged for his neck. A couple of seconds later, and Blaise was now a shade of crimson. "NOW!"

The whole common room was silent, students peering over each other, smirking at the pair.

"I-I only t-told he-r t-that you were off f-fucking sssome Hufflepuff whore-" Blaise spluttered as Draco tightened his grip. The other Slytherins winced at the implications of the insult.

"Bullshit! What did you say after that?"

"Er… that t-he whore w-wassss a g-guy…" Another groan echoed from the crowd.

"Blaise I am asking you one final time, what the fuck did you say to her?"

"T-that you p-prefer guys at d-dusk, a-and that you'd be at her chambers b-by nine." Draco drew his fist back, and punched it into Blaise's jaw line. The crowd cheered, and returned to their conversations. Pansy, who had been hovering near-by leapt to Blaise as Draco clambered off him, and stormed into the dormitories.

"Oh baby, did he hurt you?" Blaise winced as Pansy felt around the swelling bruise for breaks. "I mean, that was a tad uncalled for, him hitting you like that, found out what happened from that Jenny Culter whore in 6th year, she had been in the library when you were, did she say anything to you? I hope she didn't, tainting the Cutler bloodline, although I must admit, her father ruined it marrying her mother-"

"Pansy. You're prodding my broken jaw. Please desist."

"Well I need to know where to heal, I'm not letting you go up to that muggle-loving woman who couldn't heal a paper cut…" she pointed her wand at the nearest wall lamp, and it lit instantly, illuminating a huge purple bruise. Pansy gasped. "So, why did he over-react so?"

"Because I swore to the Malfoy name. I told her he'd have to be there at nine, so he's gona have to be there at nine. His word is law."

"Eh? Baby you're making no sense."

"Pansy, Draco sent me on an errand in his name, and as I made a vow in his name, he has to oblige." She sniggered.

"Draco? And Madam Pince? That shouldn't be allowed…"

"Two and a half hours to think up of something… just something simple… nothing too hard… two and a half hours… think Draco think…" his eyes trailed over the dormitory, over his bed, and then Blaise's; Crabbe's, Goyles, and Anton's. And their trunks. Anton's trunk to be exact. A smirk appeared on a pale face.

Leaping off his bed, and over to Anton's side, he skidded to a halt, and plonked himself down in front of the trunk. Opening it slightly, he poked his wand in, as something stirred inside, and began to growl.

"Palifium."

Opening the trunk fully, he peered inside, and there, sat at the bottom snoring, was a small pink Rabbit, about the size of a bludger, and extremely fluffy. Draco snorted as he gently picked up the miniature pom-pom like creature, and laid it on the end of the bed, where it continued to snore gently.

"Kneazle my ass."

"Why doesn't he just not go?"

"Come on Pansy, you know the Pure-Blood honour line. Do you want some mid-fifties muggle-born to have some leverage over him?" She shook her head, as she began dabbing purple potion onto Blaise's jaw.

"You should go check Draco, babe. He's been in there for a while now."

"Not long enough… only an hour. I'll go in, in an hour. Let my jaw set first."

"Well stop talking then! Just because it doesn't hurt doesn't mean it isn't broken."

Draco sorted through Anton's belongs, all expensive and rare, from socks to fine eagle owl feather quills. Right at the bottom was what Draco had thought of. A small wooden box, square, and intricately carved. He grinned as he opened it up, and gazed down at the contents. Ten tiny vials were carefully placed inside, all full of different potions. Draco picked out the one he was searching for, and closed the box up, returning all items to original positions, including the snoring pink fluffy rabbit. Draco was grinning like a maniac as he closed up the trunk, and

Clambered over to his own cupboard. Slowly pulling open the aged oak door, Draco rummaged around inside, looking for something. Within minutes it was found; a sheathed stealth knife, a cold silver serpent for a handle, and green swirls of colour twirling in the leather. Smirking, he unsheathed the blade in a flash of silver, and ran it up the side of his left-hand ring finger. Crimson swamped over pale icy flesh, and Draco carefully bled the drips into the vial, where the liquid imploded on itself, sloshing out of the small glass, a brilliant silver colour. Gently wiping the blade, and re-sheathing it once more, he slipped back into the cupboard, and sped out from the dormitories.

He saw heads turn as he slinked past small clusters of Slytherins, all who had turned to face the boy as he headed for the fireplace, and more so, the two figures sat by it. Sneaking up right behind Blaise, he reached out, and yanked a fist full of midnight hair out. A loud cry of indignance was let out and ignored, as Draco turned, and added them to the vial in his other hand. The potion hissed and spluttered, turning a shadowy midnight colour.

"Draco. Please tell me that isn't what I think it is…"

"Do you want me to lie?"

"Yes."

"Then no, it isn't." Blaise groaned.

"And you've put yours into it?"

"Yep…" Draco had his infamous smirk in place as Blaise reached out for the vial, and in seconds had swallowed the contents in one gulp.

"You owe me…"

"You brought it upon yourself and no one else, _botheren._"

((Dearest brother))

Fifteen minutes later, 'Draco' appeared outside the Teacher chamber corridor. Slowly walking by each door, surveying the gold leaf name on each, with an intense look of disgust, 'Draco' halted outside the end door. Taking a deep breath, he raised a pale fist to the door, and subtly knocked. There was a muffled cry from inside, and then the sound of a door slamming. Several seconds later the door flew open, revealing an extremely flushed Madam Pince, and she grinned greedily at him. She beckoned for him to come in, and he followed, shaking his head.

"Done, o darling brother…" Draco jumped as Blaise wandered into the dormitories, and over to the far corner desk where Draco was sat, studying a book. Draco half turned in greeting, and then resumed studying, for a split second, before nearly breaking his neck as he snapped back.

"Blaise? What the fuck? Who's does that belong to!?!?"

"Pardon brother?"

"You're covered in yellow blood! Which Hufflepuff's aura did you drain-" Draco's eyes narrowed. "Please tell me that isn't her aura blood."

"Ask me no questions, and I will tell you no lies. I am going to get a shower. Care to join me?" Draco burst out laughing.

"In your dreams Zabini. What if Pansy found out?"

"She already knows you watch me undress…" Blaise sped from the room, leaving a growling Draco, and a small trail of fluorescent footprints.

"Ginny. Eat, now." a voice sounded from behind a mountain of plates and bowls filled with sausages, and bacon, mushrooms and tomatoes, cornflakes, toast and kippers. A shock of red hair appeared behind it all.

"Ron, for the last time, I already have!"

"I didn't see you, therefore you haven't, now eat. Have some kippers, or bacon…"

Ginny slammed her glass down, sloshing orange juice all over the surrounding plates of food.

"Next time you feel like _pretending_ to care, try a _little_ harder, Ron!" She reached out, and pushed his bowl of cornflakes and plate of kippers into his lap, and left the table, slamming the great hall doors behind her. She clambered up the main staircase, and turned into the transfiguration corridor, as an arm reached out, puling her into an alcove.

"What the f-"

"Very dramatic, milady. You should have seen his face."

"Draco?" He smirked, and brushed the platinum hair from his eyes.

"The one and only. How are you this fine morning?"

"Livid, gods damn him, who the hell does he think he is?"

"Here lies the problem milady. He does not think, nor will he ever." Ginny smirked.

"Indeed. Oh, I've heard a rumour. Did you sleep with Madam Pince last night?" Draco paled, and shook his head.

"No, it was Blaise. Speaking of which, did you know he asked me to have a shower with him last night?"

"I'm presuming you didn't?" Draco's eyes narrowed. "Was this after, or before Madam Pince?"

"After… poor Pansy. He's probably been put off female flesh for a while…"

"And you say he turned to you?" Draco gasped.

"Milady! I come to see your status, and instead I am turned into a metaphorical punch-bag!"

"That is what servants are for, Draco…"

"Since when did you become so royal?!?"

"Who is to say I haven't changed, only hidden my inner self?" Draco sighed, leaning against the corridor wall.

"Strange days lately… Not that I am complaining, although I have one query."

"Well what is it?" Draco took in a deep breath, and composed himself. A Malfoy never pondered, merely stated the facts.

"How certain are you that in a year and a half, once you leave, that England will be yours?"

Ginny stared at Draco. It had taken her months to summon up the courage to merely think about asking that question, and here stood a Malfoy, who simply stated it, without even batting an eyelid.

"_I have no idea, no impulse as to what would happen if in one moment, our world we plan fell down around our feet, and how on earth and beyond we would be able to manage the pressure to flee…"_

Draco stared at Ginny. He figured he had most probably spoken out of turn, but he had to say it, if only to receive a response…

"_I will not let that happen… we will never flee, because we have nothing to flee from, and there will never be anything to flee from. Earth and beyond? There is nothing beyond, only this rock were consequences of old traces of magic set up a whole world. Fear nothing, never fear fear in itself, because fear is only you telling yourself that your mind and soul are looking out for each other. You will never be scared again, this I promise you…"_


End file.
